


Darkness Beneath me

by Irishmama102512



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Dark Harry, Dragons, Evil Albus Dumbledore, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Male Slash, Powerful Harry, Seer Luna Lovegood, Severitus, idk there may be more tags, non con, not for everyone, under age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishmama102512/pseuds/Irishmama102512
Summary: When nothing is real and everything is a lie, who can he trust when everyone is fake. When Harry discovers the truth behind the lies, everything changes. For better or worse, he may just have to choose a new path.





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> ** UPDATE**   
> So RL caught up with me and my plot bunny ran away to Scotland without me. I am back to writing and am hoping to have a new chapter out before the weekend is over.  
> I have been working out the spelling and grammatical errors. I am no longer writing on my phone and then transferring to a non compatible program.  
> I'm sorry this took so long for an update!
> 
> This is my first posted fic, I have been reading fanfiction since before GOF was released. Feedback is good. I do not have a beta, so any errors are mine. I am hoping to get a beta soon. I know its one big disaster. But I have had this running through my head for a while. Please tell me what you think. Disclaimer~ I do not owe anyone~

<p>Sitting in the small wooden chair staring out at the night sky through the small barred window of the smallest bedroom at number 4 privet drive was a small boy with black hair and round glasses.

He was angry, beyond angry.He was livid.

Once again the headmaster had told him that he had to return to his relative's house for the summer. Harry told Dumbledore what his family did to him. How they starved him, how his Uncle would encourage his Cousin to beat him. Showing him how to mangle Harry's malnourished body more than a few times. When his Aunt would leave was always the worst. If it was during a weekend when she was gone then his Uncle would get really rough with him if he had too much to drink.  
  
 After the events of the last school year, Harry was once again having nightmares. To avoid further stoking of his Uncles temper, Harry had started to stay up all night and sleep during part of the day. His aunt no longer lets him out of his room for chores. He was lucky if he was let out twice a day to use the loo.  
  
Today was the day his Aunt was leaving to visit a friend out of town, it was Friday. Which meant that she would be gone all weekend. Dudley had already left for to stay at Piers house. It would just be Harry and Vernon. Harry was honestly terrified. His uncle had been acting stranger and stranger around him since he had come back this year.  
  
As the horizon started to lighten with the rising sun, Harry went and laid down in his bed. Closing his eyes with a sigh as his tired body melted into the lumpy mattress on the worn out and creaky bed frame. He slowly started to doze off with thoughts of returning to Hogwarts on his mind.  
  
<p>Waking up sometime later, Harry discovered that his bedroom door was unlocked and that no one was home. Odd Harry thought, maybe Vernon took Petunia out for breakfast before her train ride to Devonshire for her weekend with friends. Harry went downstairs and grabbed a few bits of food and a glass of milk. He returned to his room to finish his food and then shower once he was done eating.   
  
<p>Walking back downstairs to wash his plate and put it back so no one discovered he had been eating. After he shut the cupboard door he heard the front door unlock. With no time to retreat back upstairs, Harry stood there frozen in fear, waiting for his uncle's next move. With a quick glance to ensure nothing was out of place, Harry stood and waited.  
  
Vernon walked into the kitchen to see Harry standing by the sink. He was sure it was some kind of freakishness that had let him out of his room before he had returned. He was to keep the house clean and meals cooked while Petunia was gone. Vernon had different plans for the freak. Oh, he would be sure that the house was clean however, that would be after the freak was shown his true usefulness.  
  
"Boy! What do you think you are doing out of your room!" Yelled Vernon.   
  
"I was waiting for you to get home in case you wanted me to make you anything to eat before I go back to my room."Stated Harry. He hopes that his uncle would just yell at him and then send him away so he could pretend he didn't exist.  
  
That was not the case, things went from bad to worse. Later on in the evening Harry would wonder if he had just stayed in his room if everything would have gone this wrong.  
  
Stepping over to his small nephew, Vernon saw red the minute he saw the boy. Harry backed up to the countertop. Trying to duck from the large hand reaching out to grab the back of his head.  
  
Vernon grabbed his hair" I'm going to give you just what you deserve you waste of space. The things my family does for you, you ungrateful freak, interrupting our normal happy lives. And now those freaks of yours are threatening me. I'll give you something to tell them about."  
  
Vernon's meaty fist came out of nowhere. Harry was bashed off the wall as Vernon attempted to swing at him again. After a kick to the stomach and another punch to the head, Harry thankfully passed out.  
  
 Coming to slowly in what Harry could only identify as the shed in the backyard. The light from under the door was darker than it should have been, indicating to Harry that more than a few minutes had passed. Harry tried to move to asses the damage done when he realized that his hands were tied to the frame of the building. Taking a few deep gulps of air to keep from becoming completely unhinged, Harry assessed what he could without having his glasses and his hands being tied up.  
  
It was dark and dusty, with the faint smell of dirt. He had no idea how long he had until Uncle Vernon came back. He knew that when he did come back. He didn't want to be there. He would not survive the next encounter with his uncle. He wondered if it was still Friday evening? Closing his eyes and taking another semi-deep breath to get himself to focus again.   
  
After a few minutes of nothing but the sounds of Surrey, he heard a light crunching sound. He froze to the point of holding his breath even so he wouldn't make a sound. As the sound grew louder he knew it was Vernon, he had come back to finish the job he had started. Even though he did not try, he flinched when the door was yanked open. Squinting at the massive site that blocked most of the door Harry could not repress the fear that crawled up his back as his fat whale of an uncle squeezed through the small door.   
  
"I see you are awake boy, that will make this harder, but it will be more fun for me at least. The hard part will be making sure you don't make enough noise to alert the neighbors." In his meaty fist, he showed Harry was an old balled   
up pair of socks and a roll of twine. "I could't find where my dear Petunia hid the tape otherwise I would be using that, easier mind. So after I shove this nasty old ball of socks in your mouth, I am going to ensure you cannot scream or spit the socks out."  
  
He was wasted, Harry knew this to be a fact just from the smell of him. Vernon shoved the socks in Harry's mouth, he was going to die with a nasty old sock in his mouth. Harry didn't know how he was going to get out of this, he was done for. Dumbledore wouldn't send help. Having his golden boy submissive and beat to a pulp suited him. Harry sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening and open his eyes.   
  
 He almost screamed. There was his uncle, with his pants around his ankles and his meaty hand trying to rub himself around his massive gut. Harry wanted to vomit then and there. He would rather die than have to go through what he knew Vernon was going to do. Vernon waddled closer and grabbed Harry by the back of the head ripping the balled up socks from his mouth and said "Alright boy, open up, if you don't I will just bash you in the face with that shovel."  
  
<p> Harry let out a quiet sob and with tears running down his face he slowly opened his mouth. "Please no."he sobbed, but for that Vernon, just sucker punched him in the gut. Before he could even catch his breath Vernon shoved the wad of socks back in his mouth and squeezed his face while he reached for the twine. Grabbing the loose end and holding with the hand holding Harry's face, he started to wind the twine around his head until Harry's face was covered from nose to chin by the twine. Harry could breathe, but barely.   
  
Out of every horrible experience he had ever had, this was going to be the worst. He would rather face Voldemort naked and unarmed then be raped by Vernon. Blind because of his missing glasses which he was sure were broken and the tears running down his face. He could only make out the massive shape of his uncle as he lumbered past him mumbling something about ungrateful whores. Harry felt an immense weight across his back as he tried to struggle. Vernon ripped his pants and underwear right off of him before he even fully knew what was happening. Shaking his head and trying to scream, beg, and plead to get his uncle to stop. He froze when he felt pressure on his most sensitive spot.   
  
He felt something hard, but also soft press on his opening. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and just kept repeating help me in his mind, completely unaware he was broadcasting his message. Has he felt Vernon start to breach his sacred place, he felt something deep within him snap. He howelled around his gag, he thrashed and tried with all of his might.  
  
 However, Harry could not get the bonds undone. He could not even feel his magic, which terrified him even more than the fact that Vernon was currently attempting to rape him. He screamed until he tasted blood when he felt the head of Vernon's fat little penis penetrate his opening. Behind him, Vernon was grunting and mumbling about stupid freaks, and how he should have done this sooner. With his brain in overload, and his body going into shock. Harry passed out.


	2. Silence, Sleep, and Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I got positive feedback! WOO HOO!!! You guys made my day!!! <3 Here is the second chapter

Slowly coming to his senses Harry tried to take stock of everything around  
him without giving away that he was awake. "Don't try to pretend that you are not awake Potter." Harry cracked open his eyes despite the dim light in the room it still sent a searing pain through his eyes.

There was a blurry figure in a chair sitting in front of him. The figure leaned forward and placed his glasses on his face. He almost screamed when he saw the figure in front of him was a thin man with bright red eyes.

"While I was not yet ready for another confrontation with you, I could not  
ignore the intrusion into my mind when you lost control over your magic. For  
the time being until I get to the bottom of what happened, you will be  
staying here. If you need anything just ring the bell on the bedside table.  
You will not have your wand or owl." With that Voldemort got out of the  
chair and walked out the door.

After the shock of waking up to Voldemort sitting next to him. Harry curled  
up into a small ball in the middle of the bed, trying his hardest. The pain he felt, the shame, and guilt  
would not let him forget. Crying silently and not understanding what he did  
to deserve the treatment he had received. Slowly he fell back asleep with tear  
stains on his face.

When he woke up again, it was dark. He was cold, and his whole body hurt.  
Slowly crawling across the bed to climb under the covers, he reached for the  
bell giving it a quite ring. With a pop, an elf appeared with a tray full of food  
and two potions. 

Master says, drink green one, eat, then drink a blue one. Before Harry could even ask what they were, the elf was gone. Harry sighed as he ate his food, he was sure that it was delicious but would couldn't tell everything tasted like dust to him. 

The one thing that was bothering him the  
most was he was sure the rope Vernon used had been enchanted. While he  
was eating his dinner the door appeared and opened. Voldemort swooped in  
with his blood red cloak snapping around his legs as he came to a stop.  
Harry couldn't quite make out what he looked like as he no longer had his  
glasses. Having lost them somewhere in the bed while he slept.

The door clicked closed and Voldemort spoke: "Did you take the  
potions as directed?" Harry was unsure if he would be able to speak. Digging  
deep for his Gryffindor bravery Harry Said "I was just finishing my food  
when you came in." Having lost his appetite, Harry grabbed the dark blue  
potion and downed it in one go. "No hesitation, How do you know I did not  
poison you?" Questioned the Dark Lord. "I figure if I am here, I am a dead man anyway, so why to worry. If this is the death you are giving me then you are more merciful then  
anyone else in my life." With that, the elf pops in and disappeared with the tray  
of food. 

Harry laid back down with his back facing Voldemort. The Dark  
Lord stood there and watched the small form on the bed, he could see the  
outline of ribs through his shirt and a large dark purple burse showing  
above the collar of his shirt and at the base of his shirt on the small of his  
back. 

Voldemort wondered if it was one bruise or multiple. Watching as his  
breathing evened out as his small adversary fell asleep. Sweeping from the  
room with his robes flared out behind him. He had a lot to think about  
concerning the-boy-who-was-supposed-to-die. Walking through a thick  
ebony door into his private study. 

Sitting in the tall dark leather wingback chair was a tall lanky man with long dark hair. Staring into the fire, The Dark Lord forgave him for the not greeting him. Severus Snape, Potions Master, Potions Professor, and Death Eater had just received some news that shocked him to the core. "My Lord, How is Potter?"

"He is still alive. I've given him the nutrient potion and the eye repair  
portion." said The Dark Lord."There is only one person alive who would have the ability to completely block a memory of that magnitude besides my self, and that is Dumbledore." he was concerned."Why would the supposed leader of the light go through all of this to block  
out that much of my memories? Why? I just don't understand." Severus rambled.  
"Go get some rest Severus, we have a horribly busy day tomorrow."  
"I will My Lord. Call if anything happens." With that, Snape left.  
The Dark Lord gazed at the low fire, trying to unravel the most recent events.


	3. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo Hoo!!! Chapter 3!!! Still no beta, but I am doing my best to edit the thoughts as they form on the screen. I recently have had to use a number of different programs to get this from my phone to the comp, so its a bit janky atm... This is the last pre-written chapter, however, I will be working on chappie 4 tonight. So that should not take to long to finish.  
> I love the reviews!  
> ~Update, I have gone through and tried to fix what I could. Originally this started out on my phone and without a compatible program on my phone, it was way more messed up then I thought. So some corrections have been made.

Harry jolted awake, scared out of his mind hearing a voice yelling at him. Not knowing whose voice it was. all he could hear was uncle Vernon yelling. He flung himself out of the bed and into a corner as far away from the voice as possible. Bringing his knees to his chest and trying to cover as much of his head as possible. For being almost 16 he was small, scrawny and waif-like. He stayed like that waiting for the blows he was sure were coming. Vivid Images flashed through his mind. His uncle kicking him down the stairs, his head hitting the concrete floor at the bottom. That had caused his eyesight issues. His uncle burning his hands because he had burnt the food when he was 4. His uncle carving the word freak into his back. Snape stood frozen, looking at the small teen who was curled as small as possible in the corner. For a moment he was unsure as to what he should do. Slowly he made his way closer. He could hear the boy whimpering. Slowly he crouched down in front of the boy.

"Pot...Harry, I will not hurt you. Look at me, I am not that fat ugly muggle" Snape said quietly.

The shaking figure in the corner froze, still not easing out of the corner. Severus sat down on the floor in front of the boy-who-lived. He was still furious about how the boy was treated, at himself and Dumbledore. "Harry, It is Professor Snape. I will not harm you, but you must calm down. I did not mean to frighten you." said Snape again in a softer tone.

If what The Dark Lord had said was true, he needed to be as gentle as possible. Vivid flashbacks of his own childhood flooded to the forefront of his mind. Remembering how Lily had spoken to him the first time she had found him beaten and bloody. She had been kind and patient. Soothing not only his wounds but a little bit of his beaten soul.

Harry moved his arms and raised his head to look at Snape. Blinking owlishly back at him were the green eyes of Lily, thinking about the fact that he had added to this child's trauma while looking at those green eyes made him feel ill. More disturbing then that is those eyes on such a battered body. With bruising and a busted lip. The boy extended a pale shaking hand towards his most hated professor. Tears shining in the boy heroes eyes, in the depth of them they looked dead. Severus extended his hand toward the boy like you would with a wounded dog who you were trying to help. Harry touched his professor's hand in disbelief. It wasn't Vernon, it was Snape, he knew Snape, Snape is a good guy. Snape is a spy, that is why he is here.

"Sir?" Harry whispered.

With a huge sigh, Severus said. "Potter, glad to see you have returned to  
yourself. Come let's get you cleaned up and feed, you look as though you will be blown away by a strong wind." Grasping Potters cold thin hands to help him to his feet. He watched as the boy flinched. Reaching inside one of the many pockets in his robes he handed Harry a pain potion.

"I can see..." Harry started to say. "Of course, you can Potter, you do have working eyes." Sneered Severus, with only a mild bit of annyoance. Like one dealing with someone who is a just a little soft in the head. "No. No. You don't understand! Ever since my uncle kicked me down the stairs while I was little I've never been able to see clearly."  
Severus froze in his steps at the casual mention of such a horrible act. Lily would never forgive him for what he let happen.

"Potter, I need you to take your shirt off so I can heal the bruises." Harry let out a sigh, there was no use arguing. Snape would stun him. Slowly lifting his shirt as not to aggravate the already beat up body and arms he pulled the garment off over his head. His thin pale torso looking more purple and black then any kind of natural flesh Severus had seen. He would have to show this to The Dark Lord, who in turn would not be pleased at all.

Across the torso of the most famous person in the wizarding world were scars, bruises, and still raw whip marks. There were bite marks on his neck and shoulder. His wrists looked as though they were open to the bone and partially healed due to the single simple healing potion Harry was given earlier.

Severus was astounded. The amount of damage to this young body. Taking a salve out of a different pocket he told the boy to turn around so he could heal his back while Harry put the salve on his own chest and arms. It took every ounce of self-control Severus had to not gasp when he saw the boys back. The word Freak carved up his spine, from the middle of his shoulder blades to the bottom of his neck. From his left lower hip to the bottom of the right shoulder blade was one long solid scar. Severus very gently rubbed in the healing potion. He had massive welts on him elsewhere also. For once Severus was terrified of telling The Dark Lord about this. After Harry's welts and bruises started to go away. Severus had him turn around.

Holding two potion bottles up to the boy, Severus said. "Twice a day until healed if you need more ask the elf. I must be getting back now. However, I need you to know, that you can not go back. I am unable to explain everything to you at this time. But I will return. Then I will answer your numerous questions. With that Snape turned on his heel and was out the door before Harry knew what was happening.

Harry looked down at his torso, the bruises were fading and would be gone in a day or so. He was kind of shocked that his scars were fading as well. He would be happy if he didn't have to wear a glamour all the time anymore. He put his potion bottles on the small table and rang the bell for food. The elf popped in with a tray full of breakfast food and another note. ~Take this one after you eat. V.~ This one was a pearl silver with flashes of red swirling inside. It looked peaceful and insidious at the same time.

What the hell Harry thought, He piled his plate with food, feeling once again surprisingly hungry. After he was full he grabbed the silver and red potion and downed it. He gave a slight giggle that caught him off guard as he felt the potion enter his system. Feeling lighter and happy with a full belly. He climbed into the bed and drifted asleep, trying to figure out what was going on. Being at Voldemorts base was strange, to say the least, but being better-taken care of here than anywhere else in his life was still kind of mind-boggling. He sighed and rolled over just to be reminded of what Vernon had done to him by a lingering soreness.

The next time Harry woke, Voldemort was there, Sitting in a large wingback chair, with a large book on top of his lap. Harry gasped when he saw him. No longer was he the scaly white no-nosed monster. Now he looked almost like he did in the pensive memories Dumbles had shown him. Young and dashing, with a strong aristocratic face. He did still have the intense red eyes.

"Good of you to finally wake up." Harry looked at the window, it didn't look like he had been asleep for very long and was on the verge of mentioning it when The Dark Lord decided to inform him that he had been asleep for almost four days. "Four days!!! Are  
you kidding me, why have I been asleep for four days!" Harry shreiked, horrified.

"The pearl potion I had gave you was to help your body heal, it would accelerate healing while you slept, however, it seems you needed so much healing, you stayed in a healing sleep for the aforementioned four days. While I will not press the issue of what has happened at your family's house, I want you to know just how bad it was, that a potion that was only supposed to help you heal, kept you in a healing sleep that lasted four days." Stated Voldemort.

Harry looked at The Dark Lord, not quite sure as to what should, or even could be said at that moment, so he settled for a simple thank you that the Dark Lord acknowledged with a simple nod of the head. "I take it you are feeling better correct?" Questioned V oldemort. Harry simply nodded his head. "Good, now here is where we figure out the  
next step. I have been lead to believe that should I send you back anywhere near Dumbledore, I will quickly lose my newly re-acquired manhood to the hands of my female followers. So that being said, you will not be leaving the base, and will not be returning to Hogwarts." Voldemort said without quite meeting Harry's eyes.

Harry blinked a couple of times, trying to process all that has happened, in addition to the Dark Lord saying that he would be turned in to an unic should he be sent back to school. That was rather odd, why would an insane dark lord allow a follower to threaten them? "I am fine with that, I don't think anyone at Hogwarts really liked me anyway. I have a couple of questions and seeing as I am not dead, and in better shape then when you found me, I would say you are not hellbound on killing me." Harry really wanted to know what was going on.

The Dark Lord nodded his head for Harry to continue. "First question. Where is the snake suit, don't get me wrong I like the upgrade, but what happened, and why did you change your mind about killing me?" Harry said at rapid fire. "Well, that is several wuestions all at once. But I will do my best to answer them. As to what seems to be the most pressing question, I discovered some rather disturbing information as of late. Your treatment at the hands of you so-called relatives being just the tip of the iceberg. Suffice it to say that Dumbledore is responsible for a whole lot more than just ruining your life."

"What do you mean?" whispered Harry. "I will tell you everything you want to know, and more then likely things you do not, however, I will not be doing  
that right now. You need to recover and the fall out from the information I have would be more harmful than beneficial at this time. Believe me, when I say, You will not be dying by my hand. Lord Voldemort does not lie." With that the Dark Lord stood, with a slight bend at the waist he bid farewell and told Harry to get more rest, and the elf would arrive with food and potions. He was dumbfounded. The Dark Lord, the one he was prophecized to kill just stated that he would not be killing him. His whole life had been ruined because of the prophecy, and now it was over just like that.

He didn't know what to think all he could do was sit there and blink owlishly until his mind caught a stray thought. Voldemort said his female followers so that meant that they knew what was going on and were strangely protective of the boy who lived. Did that include Bella he wondered? With that thought in his mind, the house elf brought him warm beef broth with fresh bread and butter. There were potions on the tray and a tall cold glass of water. Simple and easy on his stomach.

After eating, taking his potions, and a shower he felt amazing. With fresh clean pajamas and clean sheets on the bed, he drifted off into one of the best periods of sleep he ever had. When he woke up it was early evening, the room was silent figuring he was alone he sat up to stretch. Looking at the top of the dresser across the room he spotted the white form of his owl, with her head tucked under her wing taking a nap. "Hedwig." Harry breathed. With that the snowy owl pulled her head out of her wing and blinked at her human twice before taking to the air for the short flight to the bed. When she landed she held her leg out for Harry to take the note off. "I trust I do not have to inform you to not try to contact anyone with her." Signed with a large green V. Harry snorted to himself. He knew he didn't have anyone left to turn to at Hogwarts. It was all fake, after the conversation, he had overheard on the train ride home.

~Flash back~

He had been anxious and antsy the whole ride so far. He decided to walk the corridor on the train to burn off some of the dread of returning to the Dursleys for another summer. He had overheard his name being said by Ron from the prefect's cabin, deciding to say hello to his friends he walked over the partially open door, as he neared he heard Hermione say. "I know Ronald, do you think I like having to help him. How many times have we almost died, if it wasn't for Dumbledore ensuring that he did what we wanted he would have revolted or thrown a big temper tantrum. The boy who lived, pfft, he isn't worth the gold in his vault and you know that. But if we want the gold in that vault we will deal with him until he is taken care of. Until that time we have to be quiet and keep the idiot alive." "I know" said Ron, "but it doesn't mean that I don't want to smash his mouth in for rejecting my sister, she is supposed to marry him, and have his kids and that is how he treats her. What a tosser."

Earlier in the school year, after numerous advances from Ginny, he finally told her off, in the middle of the common room. All she had been trying to do was get harry in bed, he had caught her when he woke up one morning, with her hand hovering just above his pajama pants, he caught her putting something in his drink, that time he had pretended to knock the cup over. It was only after she had barged into the boys shower and tried to join him that he flipped out grabbed his robe and was headed to the door when a half-naked and soaking wet Ginny followed him to the common room and grabbed Harry's hand that he stopped and whirled around with his eyes flashing a dark green and felt a buzzing in his fingertips that he let loose in a show of static that danced from his fingers. "HOW DARE YOU, FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU,  
I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, STOP TRYING TO MOLEST ME OR I WILL GO TO MCGONAGALL!" And with that, he turned and swept out  
of the room in a truly snape like fashion.

Storming through the castle he hadn't even realized he had gone all the way up to the astronomy tower. He just needed space. He opened the door and stopped cold in his tracks. Standing at the edge of the parapet was none other than Draco Malfoy. The blond hair Slytherin turned and stared at him, not a word was said. With a raise of the platinum eyebrow, he walked past Harry and out of sight. Disturbed even further with the young Malfoy heirs lack of response he made sure to throw up locking charms after shutting the heavy oak door. This was just too unreal for harry, he had no idea what was going on with everyone. Ginny trying desperately to get him to sleep with her. Malfoy not taking a chance at picking a fight.

~End flashback~

Looking back down at Voldemort's letter he sighed. He had no one else left. There was no family, no friends, and now nowhere to go. He figured he would have to make the best of the situation he was currently in and not anger his host. He gently petted Hedwig snowy white feathers "you are all I have left, girl." She cooed and nuzzled into his hand. He set the letter down and crawled back in bed quickly succumbing to the sirens song of sleep.

Two floors above two men sat in front of a fire, a half-empty bottle of whiskey on a low table between the two silent figures. The only sound in the room was the crackle of the fire and the soft scrape of scales on the floor as Nagini slithered up to her master's chair.

#What bothers you master# asked the giant serpent. #I am unsure what to do about potter. It is hard enough knowing the life that dumbledore allowed the boy to grow up in. even I would never have sunk to such a despicable act. I at least showed mercy to children and killed them quickly when the need arouse* I know master, Hatchlings are sacred in your world.#

Severus cleared his throat, "I've been thinking master, about how to approach the subject of the boy's parentage. I should have the potion completed within a fortnight." Voldemort raised his eyes to look at Severus with his face hiding behind a curtain of black hair. 

"What were you thinking Severus?" Quetioned The Dark lord. "Well once the potion is complete i figured I would sit down with him and let him view the memories so he knew for a fact it was not a lie. Mind you not any of the private ones, and then offer him the potion. If he refuses I do not know what I will do. What would you have me do my lord?" The dark lord though about it for a minute. "Well, Severus, you can offer him two things. We can wipe his memories and he can stay a pampered prisoner, or we can grant him a quick death, as soon as the matter of my Horcrux is resolved. Well I think with the state of Mr potters mind at the moment he could go either way, I personally hope he decides to know the truth and accept it, but he has always been one to surprise us. I daresay he will pull some kind of miraculous act that will amaze or infuriate everyone within the building." With a sigh Severus shook his head and returned to his drink, draining the glass and reaching for the bottle for a refill.

 

The next morning after taking a shower and eating breakfast accompanied by the potions he was required to take, there was a knock on his door. Strange he thought as Voldemort did not knock. Come in he said quietly. The door swung open and revealed none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Wait, potter, before you react, I am here under the white flag of truce!" The woman with wild hair, sultry lips, and eyes so dark you could get lost in them rushed into the room and started speaking at the rapid-fire while pacing back and forth in front of Harry. "It was not my intention to kill Sirius, I was trying to just get him out of the fight, he was never supposed to fall through the vale. He was my cousin and I loved him. I did not want him to die. Please believe me. Now that you are here with our Lord you can know the truth of what is really going on."

The wild woman stopped and stared at Harry. Harry flinched when he saw tears running down her face. It was true sadness he saw there. She started pacing like a wild animal again. "We grew up together. When he chose the potter of his family we were devastated, but when we learned the truth we were enraged. He was OUR family."

At that, she just started to mumble random nonsense. Harry wondered what she was going on about. What everyone was going on about. Harry felt like he was missing not just a piece but half of the puzzle. To make it even more confusing Voldemort came swooping into the room with robes billowing out behind him. Which made Harry wonder if Voldemort had taught snape... Voldemort stopped short when he saw the crazy woman spin to meet his face, and then she dropped to her knees when she saw who it was that had interrupted her. "My Lord, I am sorry I know you forbid me from coming here to speak with the boy. I couldn't help my self. The thought that someone else was hurting at the loss of my beloved cousin as much as me I couldn't bear it. I had to come and explain myself, master." Harry looked wide-eyed at the two other figures in the room. He was waiting for the cursing and screaming.

Voldemort proceeded to shock him. He leaned down and gently helped Bella to her feet. "Bella, I asked you not to come in her until I have explained everything to Harry, I asked you so you could have Ruddy with you for support as I know how much damage this has done to your recovery. Go now, and find Ruddy, I find that my plans will need to move forward, even though I do not yet have all of the evidence I need." With that, he turned Bella to the door and shooed her out.

"Potter, are you alright?" Asked the dark lord. Harry just stared, he had no idea what was going on but he was getting a little pissed about not knowing. Once again everyone around him knew but he was in the dark. Sensing where the boys thoughts were going Voldemort said. "Since Bella decided to come to you instead of waiting as I had asked I will need an hour to gather all of the evidence I have, I know that were I in your position I would need proof the what I am about to hear. I want you to eat and take your potions. I will send Severus to escort you once I am ready." Harry just nodded as the dark lord swept out of the room again.

He got off the bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, from the sounds of it he would be leaving the room he was currently in and he did not want to smell terrible, even though his subconscious added that he had taken three for four showers a day while he had been here. After exiting the bathroom he saw that there were cloths set out for him om the bed and a covered platter on the small table by the fireplace. He dried his hair and got dressed. Sighing at the softness of the silk shirt on his skin, and the soft warmth of high-quality wool the pants were made of.

Throwing the light but warm robes over his shoulders he sat down and started to eat after doing his potions. When he was done eating and elf popped in and was gone in the next instant with the tray. He sighed again and sat In the chair next to his bed to wait for Snape to come for him. Unsure of what was going on and feeling restless, he grabbed the book off of the stand next to him and pretended to read. It wasn't as long as it seemed before snape knocked at his door. As the handle turned and the door swung open, Harry stood looking towards his Potions Master.

  
"Come with me Potter, The Dark Lord does not like to be kept waiting." and with that Snape turned and walked right back out the door.

Moving quickly to keep up Harry followed the tall professor down the hallway and around the corner to a grand sweeping staircase that led down through the middle, but swept up to the next level. Snape carried on to the next floor of the manor with Harry doing his best to keep up.  
After attempting to keep track of where they were, Harry gave up. Twists and turns and through other doorways had him confused as to were in the house they were, and also how bloody large was this house.

Finally, Snape came to a stop in front of a dark wood door, and with three sharp raps on the door with his knuckles, a voice on the other side beckoned them in.  
Gesturing for Potter to go first, Snape held the door open.  
"Sit Mr. Potter. I told you that I need to gather my evidence after Bella's little incident. Alas, it is not everything that I wanted, but it will have to do." The Dark Lord looked at Harry as if to confirm he had heard him. Harry nodded and did not say anything, intent on listening before even saying a word. " would you like me to tell you, or would you rather see for yourself. To be honest with you, Me telling you would probably be the easier of the two. This will be some hard things to learn." Said Voldemort, his voice devoid of any malice. With a glance at his professor, he said, " I think right now I would rather you told me first. I can see the evidence afterwords." Harry said slowly, as if convincing himself to listed first. "Very Well then."

"In reality, this all started before even I was born, but that is another tale for another time. Everything in your life up to the point where you woke up here, has been a lie, orchestrated by non-other then Dumbledore himself." Harry nodded, "I had figured something like that. I know that he promised Ginny I would marry her, Ron and Hermione the money from my vaults after they killed me when I got rid of you."  
"That is just the surface, Harry. You see, I did not kill your parents. Also, you still have a surviving parent."Stated Voldemort. Harry's eyes boggled at that, but he stayed silent.

 

"It seems that Dumbledore has messed with not just a few peoples memories but generations worth of people. Your mother is Lily Evens, However, James Potter is not your father. Severus Snape is your father, He was married to your mother in a secret ceremony done by none other than James Potter and Sirius Black. It seems Dumbledore did not want to lose access to the Potter fortune, which far surpasses even the Malfoys. He messed with Lily, James, Sirus, and Severus's minds."  
For harry, it seemed as though he had stopped breathing. and he just looks between the Dark Lord and Snape ( his father and arch enemy! His brain unhelpfully supplied. What the hell!!) feeling as though he was maybe drugged or dreaming. Voldemort drew a deep breath and from there proceeded on with the rest of the story. "To add to it he had blocked your magic, assisted and encouraged your abuse via your family." Harry's left eye twitched.

"The hardest bit I have to reveal would be that he even tampered with my mind, For it has been revealed that I did not kill Lily and James. But it was Dumbledore Because Severus has broken through his meddling and was coming to me to move you, Lily and James here to be safe. That is why I was there that night. It was dumbledores curse that backfired and he accio'd me into the line of fire. Thus giving you that scar." Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and when he opened them and knew he wasn't dreaming, he exploded. His magic lashing out, whipping anything it came into contact with, the dark lord and snape included.

Even Voldemort was concerned when he could not move out of his chair, all he could do was sit there and watch as Harry's hair stood on end, magic rolling off of him in waves, and his eyes glowing. It was Terrifying and Beautiful. Harry blinked, and just like that was gone. No longer in the chair in the dark lord's office, everything that had been flying around the room dropped to the floor as the entire manor started to shake "Severus! He will bring the wards, and the manor down around our heads, we must find him."  
With that Severus was off like a shot running through the manor, making a beeline for the only other room the boy might have been familiar with. When he slid to a stop in front of the door he stood there in awe, just barely stopping the dark lord from tumbling into the room. Harry was floating mid-air, hair flying wildly, eyes rolled back into his head. Suddenly he screamed, So loud and so powerful all the windows in the room shattered and Harry fell to the floor.

Seemingly to be released from the trance he was in Severus rushed forward, uncaring of the glass shards embedding themselves in his knees. He was breathing, that was a relief. voldemort and Snape looked at each other, they had never seen anything like this before. his head hurt his body hurt and his throat felt like he had guzzled lava.  
potter, he heard a voice beside his bed. slowly opening his eyes he saw Snape sitting next to his bed. The man moved to help him into a sitting position and brought a glass of water to his lips. taking small soothing sips, he was able to finally find his voice.

  
"Was it real?" was the only thing he said, staring at Snape without blinking. snape responded with a curt nod and handed him a pain potion.  
Harry looked away with a sigh, downed the potion in one go, slid back down into the bed and proceeded to close his eyes until he fell back asleep by sheer force of will.  
Once he woke up again, the sky outside the large windows of his room showed a cloudless night sky, sure to be a warm night. it was still so strange to think that Snape was his father. Would he accept him, try to have a bond with the man who hated him for the last 7 years. He wasn't sure what he would do. He laid there for the rest of the night with thoughts swirling in his head. Finally dozing off as the sky started to change to lighter colors. Still with no idea as to what he was going to do.


	4. Chapter 4 Bleed it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I lied in my update from like, 30 minutes ago. Here is chapter 4! Chapter 5 is mostly written.

Chapter 4 Bleed it out.

Feeling something pecking at his face, Harry batted Hedgwig away. “ ok girl, I am awake. I’m getting up” said Harry. Sitting up in his bed he bowed his head into his hands. He had no idea where to even begin. Dumbledore killed his parents, well parent. Snape was apparently his real father. Something else Dumbledore had covered up to make it match his agenda. What was going on? Everything he thought he knew was wrong, a lie. 

He was seething. He wanted to hurt them all. He wanted them to feel everything they had done to him. But first, he needed to stop wallowing in his own pathetic state. Being like this meant they had won. There was no way in hell he was ever going to let them have the upper hand on him again. While he wanted to believe what Snape and The Dark Lord told him, He still did not believe it 100%. He wanted to go to Gringotts. Not only to get proof before the potion was finished but to also know who had been taking what, if anything, from his vaults. 

With that thought in mind he crawled out of a bed he was far too used to already and took a long hot shower. Walking out of his room to get dressed, he almost walked right into The Dark Lord with nothing but a towel and droplets of water on. Trying to come to a stop before bouncing off the chest of said dark lord, Harry's wet feet slipped out from underneath him and he hit the floor with a painful ow. Thanking whatever deity had allowed him to keep his dignity intact as his towel had stayed on his body and kept him covered. 

Smirking slightly as he extended a long-fingered hand down to help a very wet, naked and sprawled on the floor harry. Harry accepted the offer and reached out to the hand. Once on his feet again, he scurried off to grab close and carefully make his way back into the bathroom without ever having made eye contact with Voldemort. Looking in the mirror at himself like he was crazy he exited the bathroom once he was fully dressed.

“Better now?” asked The Dark Lord. Harry nodded his head. “I came here to simply ask you if you planned to stay with us, actually. Or if you would rather live out your days as a pampered prisoner?” Questioned the Dark Lord. “I want my revenge,” said Harry. “I want to make them suffer as they have made me.” The dark lord nodded. “In that case, here is your wand and trunk with all of your other possessions in it. Do not make me regret giving this to you harry.” Advised Voldemort. “I won't Sir,” Harry responded respectfully. And with that Voldemort nodded and swooped out of the door, but this time he did not close it behind him. He had left it open. He stared at it for half a second before he bolted out the door. Following The Dark Lords footsteps.

“Escaping already are you?” Said Voldemort to meet the teen as he barreled out of the room. “N-n-no Sir, I wanted to ask you if I could go to Gringotts to check on my vaults.” Harry chewed on the inside of his lip while he waited for a response. “That is actually a good idea, but provisions would have to be made for such an outing. I will arrange it with Severus and we will let you know what we have settled on, as this is for your safety, not ours.” And with that Voldemort turned and continued on in the direction he had been going.  
Harry decided that if he was going to get any kind of upper hand he would need to learn more. Right, let's see if this place has a library. He said to himself. He turned and walked off in the opposite direction from The Dark Lord. 

Three hours and still no luck, he had at least stumbled upon a kitchen bustling with house elves. “Oh thank the goddess,” mumbled Harry. “Young Master, can we be getting you anything?” questioned a small house elf with a squat body, large eyes, and ears that dangled down the sides of her head. “Um, Yes I think. I am a little hungry.” He said with a small smile. And with that, he was ushered into a small round table in front of a large bay window, which looked out over the lawns of the manor he was in. Off in the distance, he could see rolling hills and a large forest. To his right, he saw what may have been a stable. Did the dark lord have horses he thought to himself? Off to the left was a large pond with all sorts of wildlife around it. 

It was surprisingly peaceful, sitting here eating three times the food he usually did, looking out at the serenity of the ground. He could not believe he was in a house with the dark lord. And it was, warm, and felt like he thought a home should. When he was done, he asked the house elf who had removed his plate where the library was. “Weebee could be showing yous where it is young master.” “Thank you very much” Said, Harry. With that Weebee smiled a large toothy grin and sent the plate to the sink and told Harry to follow her. There were are few twists and turn, but he discovered to his embarrassment, the library door was right across the hall from his bedroom. 

“Thank you Weebee,” Harry said and opened the door. What was inside could only have been described as breathtaking. Two stories, floor to ceiling windows, with long heavy looking twilight blue velvet drapes. Long tables with chairs matching the drapes were on one side of a massive two-way fireplace. Which was carved in what looked like black granite, with the snakes and other magical creatures writhing around on it seem alive? On the other side of the ornate fireplace where couches and chairs covered in an emerald green leather. While a large blood red rug that looked so soft was laid out on the floor in front of the furniture. All of the tables and bookcases were ebony with just the slightest hint of gold as if dusted in the substance. Harry sighed looking around. 

He wandered around the large room until something caught his attention. Reaching out with a seekers reflex, he snagged the book. 1,000 magical creatures that have hidden from wizards. Flipping through the pages he caught sight of a word that triggered a memory. 

~Flash back~

You have nargles flying around your head Harry, you may want to be careful as they are known to be quite mischevious. Said Luna Lovegood in her dream-like voice. Then she continued on as though she had never stopped or spoken a word. 

~ end flashback~

The word Nargle had stopped him.

“The nargle is quite the interesting little creature, it likes to buzz around other peoples heads. They tend to only go for people who have missing memories, blocked powers or similar ailments. It was once thought that their wings had the ability to give the gift of sight when brewed in the correct potion.

But if they were real, then what about all the other things Luna had said. He would need to think on that later. Placing the book on a table where he was starting a reading pile. 

He had a nice start of 6 books and was settling down reading a book on the difference between the different branches of magic. Black, Dark, Neutral, and Light. The book was interesting, to say the least. 

It did not matter what your core was, but how you used your magic. Just because you had a dark core does not mean you are evil. The same could be said for the opposite. Magic was all created with different types of magic to keep the balance. Which is essential to all life. Light and Dark Up and Down. It is almost like cause and effect. All would be lost without both sides. As everything in life needs a balance. And by deleting an entire line of magic, it was killing the magic. It wasn't the muggle-borns fault that magic had to resort to creating new magical people to try and offset the balance loss. Which fresh magical blood was a good thing, it was also killing the branches of magic, as when a new magical line begins their magic has no affinity at all. It just is. That is why they can be so powerful. But this also leads to their magic dying out generations sooner than a magical born with an affinity for a branch of magic. Breeding between the branches is what kept the different types alive.

Harry was intrigued. All he had ever learned about at Hogwarts was goblin wars. No one ever told him about differences in magic, the fact that magic can disappear, or that having a certain type of magic did not make you evil. He had a lot to learn. This was just the beginning he supposed. Maybe now it would be easier to learn without Ron dragging him down and Hermione riding him about being stupid. 

Glancing over at his stack of books he sighed. Standing from his chair and stretching he noticed it was significantly darker outside than it was when he started reading. Walking across the hall, he rang the bell for something to eat. After finishing the delicious stew and hearty roll he decided to take a nice hot shower and crawl into bed. 

After his shower, he was just toweling his hair dry when he felt like a brick wall had been slammed into his brain. It staggard him. He instantly felt sick, throwing on his sleep pants quickly he ran out into the hall. Frantically whipping his head back and forth he tried to remember how to get to Voldemorts study. With a fleeting thought, he calls for weebee. “ WeeBee, I need to speak with Voldemort now. Something is wrong. Something is happening. I need him now!” Said a panicked harry. Within a moment the elf popped back in with the taller man who looked like he had been grabbed mid-run. 

Stumbling to a stop in front of a half-naked Harry. Again. This was becoming a bit of a habit he thought but quickly dismissed the thought after seeing the look on Harry’s face. “ What is wrong?” Voldemort questioned.

Harry started to pace as he explained what had happened. “ I had just gotten out of the shower when I felt this force slam itself against my brain. After that, I felt like I was going to be ill. I still feel this pressure.” Voldemort tracked the anxious young man back and forth across the room. 

“ I have an idea,” He said, “ However, you may not like it. It sounds like someone tried to enter your mind from a distance and other then myself that should not be possible.” Voldemort frowned trying to think of any possible logical cause. “ I’ll take what I can get, it just keeps getting worse. It feels like it is slowly intensifying.” Harry stopped in front of Voldemort who had seated himself in a chair in front of the fireplace.

“ I will have to enter your mind to discover what has caused this intrusion.”Advised Voldemort as he gestured to the chair across from him. Harry sat silently and waited for further instructions. “Just relax and do not try to stop me from entering, if you do it will be most painful.” Harry nodded, the pressure in his head was reaching an unbearable point. 

Voldemort looked into Harry’s emerald green eyes and focused on smoothy entering. He frowned. He could not get in. There was a barrier that was not there before. He pushed and poked and prodded, much to Harry’s discomfort. Pulling back into his own mind, he summoned Severus. “ Harry, whatever is trying to enter your mind is something I have never seen before, and I know you may not be ready to speak to him but I summoned Severus. He may have an Idea as to what it is. Not even I can get through it.” 

Harry sighed. He knew he would have to speak with the man, but he was not ready to acknowledge that he was his father yet. Resting his head back in the chair, Harry tried to breathe through the assault on his mind. It wasn't painful per se, but it felt like someone had filled his head with sand and was trying to shove more in. It was irritating.

Severus swept through the door and kneeled in front of Harry after a quick nod of his head to Voldemort. “ He had a house elf retrieve me because something is trying to enter his mind. I have tried to enter to discover who it is, alas I was unsuccessful.” Stated Voldemort. Severus took Harry’s head in his hands and stared deep into his eyes, also trying to enter. But this time the reaction was different. Harry arched off the chair, his head was thrown back and his eyes started to emit a shimmering killing curse green light. Severus was knocked back on to the floor. 

“ I have never felt a mind intrusion like this one before, My Lord. I advise speeding up the Gringotts trip. We should go tonight as the bank should be mostly empty. The goblins may have a better idea of just what it is.” Stated Severus. Voldemort rose from his chair and lifted Harry into his arms. His eyes were still glowing but he was no longer arching. “Severus, floo the head goblin and advise that we will be coming in a few short moments.” Severus walked over to the mantle and threw a handful of Floo power in. After sticking his head in the fire for a moment he moved and gestured for Voldemort to go through with Harry.

Stepping through the fire Voldemort set harry in the chair and nodded to the head goblin on the other side of the desk. “ Goblin Lord Fearfang, Thank you for seeing us on short notice.” At that Harry moaned and started to shake in the chair, in an instant Voldemort and Severus were by his side. “ He stated it felt as though something was trying to access his mind. I attempted to discern the source of the attack, however, both Severus and Myself were unable to breach his mind. Neither of us has seen anything like this.” Stated Voldemort who held Harry’s hand in his. He was burning up.

“ Potions Master, do you have a sleeping drought with you? We will need one or this will be quite painful.” Said Fearfang. He then snapped his fingers and a goblin who was standing the door approached. “ Get the Orb of Morpheus, Griphook, and the Line Scroll.” the goblin nodded and disappeared through the door. Severus reached inside his robes and pulled a potion out. With the help of Voldemort, he managed to get Harry to swallow it. Transfiguring the chair into a bed they laid Harry down.

Griphook came through the door carrying a large chest. Setting it on the floor next to Harry he turned and bowed to Fearfang. “Griphook is the goblin in charge of the Potter vault,” Fearfang informed Voldemort and Severus. Voldemort had never been worried about someones well being before. Griphook walked over to the chest and opened it. Setting a large swirling silver orb on Harry's chest, it started to float above him and turned at vibrant blue as it settled inches above his chest. 

Griphook then took Harry’s hand pricked a finger and applied it to a large scroll. As the drop of blood was absorbed a spiders web of his blood started to appear in the sheet. “That may take a few moments to complete.” Said Fearfang as he walked around the desk to stand next to the sleeping boy who lived. “The orb of Morpheus allows one to bypass any mental barriers,” Tapping the top of the orb with the athema used to prick Harry's finger. An Image appeared on the orb. Voldemort and Severus looked at each other in shock. The Image showed a dragon with shimmering black, silver, and green scales. It had vivid green eyes and large silver wings. “What does this mean?” Questioned Voldemort. Fearfang backed away from Harry and rushed to the scroll. Scanning through it quickly he set it back on the desk and turned to the two men standing next to the sleeping boy. “It would appear that Mr. Potter is quite an interesting study, I would advise to awaken him and tell him to accept the intrusion,” Fearfang stated. Severus nodded and removed his wand to awaken the boy. Trusting the goblins to not allow anything to happen to one of the holders of the oldest and largest vaults. Swishing his wand to negate the effects of the sleeping potion he had given him. “ Harry, I need you to accept the intrusion into your mind. Can you do that?” Voldemort questioned and Harry looked at him with a faraway look. The boy blinked and nodded once. 

Closing his eyes harry focused on allowing the presents in his mind. “Hello, youngling. Do not fight me, for I am your heritage. I am the dragon Nocturnya, I have been around for many cycles. Waiting for you. “ Harry heard in his head. “Why are you trying to enter my mind?” Harry questioned Nocturnya. “ You are the last of the Dragon Kin. You are the last of a line of greatness. Those who were one with magic and a connection to the power of the dragons of ages past.” Harry’s eyes widened. “What does that mean?” he questioned. “It means child that you have a different access to magic then others do. Also, you will have a mate. Should you find your mate, you may even be able to have hatchlings. You may be able to take the form of a dragon.” Said the dragon. 

This is insane Harry thought. He was talking to a dragon in his head. Had he lost his mind finally? He wasn't sure. He glanced to Voldemort and Snape. “I’m a Dragon.” He said. Both wizards had inquisitive looks on their faces. Not knowing why harry call himself a dragon. Voldemort looked to Fearfang asking. “Do you know what's going on?” The goblin smirked. “Of course I do. He is a Dragon Kin. The last of his kind as well. There has not been a wizard who was Dragon Kin in almost 2,000 years. Merlins mother was the last to be strong enough to activate the gift. Seeing as she was the last known Dragon Kin, That would make Mr. Potter the heir of Merlin himself.” Showing a large toothy grin. Fearfang continued on. “Also that would include to the oldest Vault we have. Vault 1, Belonging to one Emerys Pendragon.”

Both Voldemort and Severus were gobsmacked. Harry was related to Merlin. “ Was it paternal or maternal?” Questioned Voldemort. Severus was still frozen with his mouth half open. “Maternal” replied the goblin. “ it was diluted until Mr. Potter was conceived. The power of the princes helped to fuel Harry’s inheritance.” If possible the potions masters eyes would have widened even more. “ Would you like to go to the vault today? And did you have any further business today?” Questioned Fearfang. “Yes in fact we did, Harry wanted an accounting of all of his vaults. To see if and who have been stealing from him. I do not think we will go to the vault today, Harry looks quite tired.” stated Voldemort.

With that, the Fearfang stated he would send an owl with a full accounting of harry vaults and assets. The two stunned men gathered up the exhausted boy and took him back to the manor.


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome to the Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Sorry this took so long. I just couldn't seem to write. But here is chapter 5! Hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter 5: Welcome to the Nightmare.

 

Harry awoke quite suddenly, his heart was racing in his chest. He had a cold sweat that was soaking his nightshirt. He did not know what had jolted him awake, but whatever it was, was bad. 

He jumped out of the bed and raced out the door. Calling a house elf to him as he ran, letting his instincts guide him. “ Alert The Dark Lord, something is happening. Tell him to meet me. Go Now.” he said as he ran as though he was being chased. He allowed his feet to lead him to the entrance hall. He could feel such foreboding emanating from the other side of the door. 

“What is it? “ questioned the dark lord. Harry looked at him, he could see the racing pulse in his neck. 

“There is something out there, I don't know what it is, but I feel it inside that something is bad about to happen.” The dark lord concentrated on the wards. A moment later his eyes widened. “It's very subtle but the wards are being breached. It is not obvious enough to have awoken me. But I do not think we have time to leave. We will have to fight. They have raised anti-portkey and anti-apparition wards.” Said the dark lord.

“How did they find us so quickly? Who are they?” questioned Harry. He transfigured his clothing into something more suitable for a battle then for bed.

“Weebee, go fetch Severus. He will know what to do and will bring reinforcements.” Voldemort told the small elf. Who vanished with a pop. Voldemort turned to harry and asked. “Are you going to be ok? I know that you have been through much as of late.”

“I’ll be fine, I have a knack for getting out of sticky situations,” stated Harry. With that, the manor gave one final shudder as the wards fell. Standing at the ready to face whatever may be coming. 

“I believe it may be Dumbledore, You have been gone for almost two weeks. I am sure he is looking for you. I have kept Severus here so he did not know of the impending attack. We can stall as long as possible. It will give Severus the time needed to gather the others. I have made sure there were contingencies in place should the manor ever be discovered.” Voldemort stated quickly.

With a loud bang, the door to the manor was blasted in. The entire Order of the Phoenix rushed in through the door, wands raised. Dumbledore was the last through the door. He stopped to look around, almost as though one was casually out watching butterflies not invading the home of his enemy.

“Tom, my boy. You sure did make this difficult to find. Splendid job on the wards. Took ages to bring them down.” He stated as he looked and Voldemort and Harry with twinkling blue eyes.  
“and who might this be Tom?” Dumbledore questioned, while he tried to enter Harry's mind to discover his identity.

Harrys mind raced, he could feel Dumbledore trying to enter his mind, but it was like there was an elastic wall stopping him. No matter how hard Dumbledor pushed he couldn't get in. He doesn't know who I am, how can he not know who I am, has he finally lost his mind? Harry thought. 

“ I am lending you magic to aid in being undetected, youngling. Do not worry, I will not let him know who you are. You are not alone in this fight, and you will make it to see the dawn.” Nocturnya whispered in his mind startling him. 

“Who my associate is, is none of your concern old man.” Stated Voldemort, having reverted to his snake-like looks. “It would be wise for you to leave now, while you still live.”

“Nonsense, We are here for Harry. And will be leaving here with him tonight. If you kindly will hand him over, we will not destroy this beautiful manor of yours.” Dumbledore stated. With that, there was a mighty flash from outside. Dementors, Inferi, and Death Eaters came streaming up the front steps. With that, the battle started.

Curses of every color were flying inside and out of the manor. Voldemort had grabbed Harry’s wrist and started dashing through the madness all the while flinging the killing curse at any who dared to get in his way. Finding Severus, he handed Harry off to him. “Get him to safety, NOW!” Ordered Voldemort. With that, he spun his heels and started to decimate any enemies in his path as he worked his way through to Dumbledore. 

Severus grabbed Harry and started to sprint down the hall to get out of the fray of bodies and curses in the entrance hall. Running at top speed they burst into the kitchens. Almost sliding to a stop in front of the island, Snape pulled out his wand and tapped the counter in a specific order. The island parted like the entrance to Diagon Alley. Pushing Harry into the dark space first, he illuminated his wand and reversed the open island so it now closed. 

“Follow the tunnel Po- Harry, It will bring you somewhere safe. In the meantime, I must return to help My Lord. Stay Safe” Said Snape as opened the tunnel entrance and left after closing it again not waiting for a response.

Following the instructions, Harry walked until he came upon what seemed to be a regular old door, but after a few seconds of closer inspection, Harry realized it looked as though the door was writhing. 

 

Curses were flying and crashing through the entrance hall, shouts and screams of pain echoed. The Dark Lord Cursed all in his path that he did not recognize as an ally. Spinning to his left while shooting a killing curse at the offending member of the order, hearing the thud as they fell. 

“My Lord, it is done,” said Severus. Standing back to back with the dark lord, searching for Dumbledore, who no doubt was looking for the missing boy who lived.

The Death Eaters were gaining the upper hand in the fight for the entrance hall. Slashing one man's arm off with an unspoken sectumsempra. Voldemort spotted a flash of blue around the corner towards the kitchen, towards were Severus had sent Harry for safety. 

“Don’t let them take the hall, I am going after Dumbledore. Do not fail me, Severus.” Said the Dark Lord. 

“I won’t My Lord,” Severus replied as Voldemort took off down the hall. 

SS POV

Sprinting towards the Order members trying to get to the kitchen, Severus unleashed a great transfigured snake, which darted off to its nearest target. Continuing to throw spells, Severus and several death eaters finally stopped the advance of the Order, they could no longer chase after Harry.

“Go, assist our Lord!” commanded Severus as he turned to find where Dumbledore and Voldemort were fighting each other.

~~

After inspecting the door, Harry decided it had to have been a parseltongue door, as the writhing of the wood grain was actually small snakes. “Open.” hissed Harry. As the door swung open a bright light filled the hallway. Stepping through he found himself in what appeared to be a brightly lit stone cellar, with wooden crates and barrels stacked throughout the room. With his wand at the ready, he followed the path to a set of stairs ascending to a darkened hallway.  
“Lumos,” Harry whispered. Voldemort had said this would be a safe place and he and Severus would be arriving after they took care of the intrusion at the manor. Walking into a large room with soaring windows that looked out across what appeared to be mountains. The passage he took must have been magical he thought because he knew there were no mountains like this anywhere near the manor. 

“Weebee,” He said as the small elf appeared with a light pop. “What can I be helping you with, young Master?” Bowing before Harry. “OK, firstly. Do you know what is going on at the manor? Are the Dark Lord and Snape safe? And do you know where I am?” Harry questioned. 

“We are in the Scottish highlands, young Master. Master and Mr. Snape are winning the battle and will be along shortly, they be both safe.” Stated the little elf. “ Would you like weebee to be getting young Master anything?” She inquired. “ will you show me to the bedrooms and then make food. I am sure The Dark Lord and Snape will be hungry when they get back.” Nodding the little elf took him through what seemed to be an endless maze of hallways, again. What was it with Voldemort and these massive Manors. He thought to himself. Choosing a room down the hall from Voldemorts he flopped back on the bed. Staring at the ceiling of the room. It was dark mahogany, with three large windows adorned in royal purple velvet curtains... The bed was a large canopy bed with black curtains, with a gray blanket and grey pillows, the bed was so inviting and soft. Slowly without even realizing it, he drifted off to sleep again, with images of a flying dragon ravishing and burning Hogwarts, decimating the beautiful castle with its fire breath.


End file.
